Reunited
by Starlight-x
Summary: Another one shot based on the CGI when Squall comes to get Rinoa from the Sorceress Memorial. Again spoilers


Reunited

By: Starlight_x1

Squall sat in the Ragnarok's meeting room alone, head held in his hands. He should have never let her just walk away like that. The others were right. He was an idiot. But what right did he have to demand her to stay against her own best judgment? He remembered the look she gave him when he begged her not to go. The pain he felt had been reflected in the soft brown of her eyes.

He had wanted to grab her and protect her from the entire world. Protect her from all the pain, fear, loneliness, and hatred that would ultimately come her way. He couldn't care less that she was a sorceress. It wasn't her choice anyway. It had just happened. Besides, he loved her.

True, he'd never said the words outright, but he'd hoped she knew. Squall looked out the window and willed Selphie to fly Ragnarok faster. He had to reach Rinoa in time. He had to stop the sealing process. 

She'd wanted to give him back his ring. He told her to keep it. It seemed a pitiful gesture even now, but had been the only thing he could think of to do at the time. Now he looked impatiently out the window. _Griever, protect Rinoa until I get there. And Rinoa don't give up, I'm coming to get you._

***

She could still see the desperation on his face as he called after her. "Rinoa, don't go!" He had just bared his heart to her for the first time on Ragnarok. For the first time he had stepped beyond himself and comforted her in her loneliness and fear, wiping away her tears with a gentleness that didn't surprise her.

She had left anyway. 

Her heart had argued strenuously against it. How could she leave him like this? Her excuses were just that. Excuses. 

She was still afraid.

Afraid of the rejection liable to come. Afraid mostly that she would hurt him. She knew the anguish he had to have felt when he'd battled Matron. Sure, he'd covered his feelings with a mask of indifference, but she knew. Rinoa couldn't bear to cause him grief by making him choose between her and the good of the world if she should once again become possessed by Ultimicia.

Finally they finished enclosing her in her prison. Rinoa fought down an overwhelming wave of panic. 

"You won't know a thing." One of the scientists had assured her. "Once you're sealed, it'll be just as though you're asleep."

But they didn't know that, couldn't know that. What if she was aware, could sense time slowly crawling by. Painfully slow, while she languished in her glass coffin. She would go mad. Rinoa clenched her hands into fists to stop their shaking. It was already too late for second thoughts.

"It was for the best." Her voice sounded woefully thin._ Rinoa, don't go, please, stay with me. I don't care that you're a sorceress. _Squall's voice resounded in her head while her own thoughts whirled around and around. One hand reached up and grasped the rings that hung from a chain around her neck. She could feel the lion head of Squall's ring indenting the flesh of her palm. She gripped it tighter. When the sealing process ended she wanted to be forever touching this link to the man she loved.

What was taking so long? Rinoa leaned against the transparent covering, trying to see what was going on. Shouldn't the sealing process have started by now? Or were they waiting for her to break? 

A commotion by the door caught her attention. She watched as one of the white coated men was pushed roughly aside and Squall came charging towards her, gunblade in hand daring anyone to get in his way. "Rinoa!" The look of relief on his face as he saw her watching him was overly evident.

He had come. Rinoa felt as though she were floating on thin air. Regardless of what she had said Squall had actually come to rescue her. Vast relief flooded her entire body and as the only thing separating them shattered she felt herself falling forward.

Strong arms caught and held her. One hand caressed her hair while Squall whispered various meaningless phrases into her ear. Rinoa let out a sob of joy and nestled close, holding him tight.  They were together. There wasn't any reason to be afraid anymore. 

****Author's Note****

SenoritaJessica, this was written especially for you. I hadn't planned to write another Final Fantasy 8 fic for a while since I was busy juggling my other fics, but after reading your review for First Dance I got inspired. Since this is another personal CGI favorite of mine I didn't find it too hard. Hope you enjoy it.

Oh yes, Standard Disclaimer applied. I don't own anything but the storyline.


End file.
